


Small Battles

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [7]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion has to find Alexander after the battle at Gaugamela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Battles

Hephaistion was seen in his tent for his wounds after the battle. He had only a few cuts and bruises, nothing needing stitches. He thought Alexander would have called for him by now. He liked to discuss battles, take them apart piece by piece and learn from them. Hephaistion knew he didn’t have a mind for such things, but he knew how to listen and fill in details when Alexander had missed something.

After a couple hours, Hephaistion left his tent to seek out Alexander. He found him in the sick tent, visiting with a soldier who had lost a leg. He was still covered in blood and bore a deep wound in his thigh that hadn’t been cared for.

Hephaistion pulled the healer aside and berated him. His loud words drew Alexander’s attention, and Hephaistion released the healer to make his way to Alexander’s side.

"You were too hard on him."

"Alexander, you need to be treated."

"I sent him away. It is not his fault. You should apologize."

Hephaistion nodded to Alexander and straightened, picking his way among the wounded toward the healer. He spoke in low tones, standing with his back to Alexander and blocking the boy from Alexander’s view.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. If you cannot get the king to comply, then you come for me immediately. _I_ will get him to submit to examination."

The boy blushed and nodded vigorously.

"How long has he been here?" Hephaistion asked.

"Several hours. He’s seen nearly everyone now."

Hephaistion smiled in spite of his anger with Alexander. He looked down at the boy who was shaking slightly, probably fearing further reprimand.

"It’s fine, boy. I shall get Alexander out of here. After we leave, I want you to gather enough people to bathe him and tend his wounds. Four at least. Bring them immediately to his tent."

The boy nodded, smiling gratefully. Hephaistion waved him off and found Alexander with another soldier.

"You need to be treated."

"I’m all right, Hephaistion, you needn’t mother me."

Hephaistion pulled his head back at the slight. He continued, dogged.

"Alexander," Hephaistion modulated his voice enough to add some annoyance, "don’t make me insist."

"Will you carry me to my tent?" Alexander laughed. "I’ll go back when I am ready."

Hephaistion put his hand around Alexander’s bicep. "We haven’t wrestled in some time, but I think I would have the upper hand in this case." He kept his tone jovial, hoping he wouldn’t prick Alexander’s anger.

Alexander pulled his arm out of Hephaistion’s grasp in irritation. Hephaistion had misjudged. He quickly knelt and pulled Alexander to him, controlling the damage before Alexander could stir to rage. He kissed Alexander briefly and shushed him.

"Alexander," the word rolled off Hephaistion’s tongue with exactly the right amount of apology, frustration and concern. Alexander stilled, mollified for the moment.

"Please, Alexander, for me."

Alexander closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"For you, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion accepted his hollow victory as he entwined his fingers with Alexander’s and led him back to his tent, catching the eye of the young healer and nodding.


End file.
